Talk:PvP Unlock Pack
Is it possible to buy a Unlock Pack even if you have already unlocked all skills of this profession before (I don't want to spend 15 platinum and 15 skill points myself ;P )? -- numma_cway 07:43, 7 September 2006 (CDT) :unlock packs only affect PvP characters, not PvE characters. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 09:36, 7 September 2006 (CDT) :: Unlocking in PvE affects PvP characters as well. -- numma_cway 11:05, 7 September 2006 (CDT) :::You don't seem to grasp that there is a difference between unlocking for PvP and unlocking for PvE. :::*Unlocking for PvP means that you can use that skill for PvP characters anytime :::*Unlocking for PvE means that you can buy that skill from any trainer that is from that campaign (unless the skill is an elite) :::When you buy the skill packs you unlock the skills for PvP only. When you unlock a skill by getting the skill for the first time in the PvE game, you unlock it for both PvP and PvE. I honestly don't know what happens when you unlock a skill through Balthazar faction. --Rainith 16:15, 7 September 2006 (CDT) ::::Noone understands me... ::::If you have e.g. added a key for GW Factions to your account you cannot buy it from the store. I want to know if you can spend money for an Unlock Pack of which you have already unlocked all skills (in PvE or PvP)? -- numma_cway 15:48, 8 September 2006 (CDT) :::::I suppose you could, but why would you want to? Your PvE chars would still need to train the unlocked skills before they could use them, and capture any elites you wanted to use. ::::::It will at least let you add it to your cart in the store if you've unlocked all of the skills. I don't know if you can actually go and buy it as I have no interest in wasting money. Of note too is a post on the GWG forums by Gaile saying that the profession specific packs will be going away and that you will no longer need to own Prophecies to order the UAS pack for all core professions. --Rainith 11:14, 11 September 2006 (CDT) When you use balth faction to unlock stuff in pvp you also make it available for purchase from skill trainers in pve, I know this because my pvp assassin skills are available to my pve assassin and they all say (Unlocked)-Onlyashadow 11:29, 11 September 2006 (CDT) Just saw a post from ANET at GWGuru, they said they are removing all the individual porfession unlock pack, and they are going to allow player to buy and use those skill without the proper campaign(Faction only player can use the skills from prophcies PvP pack, and the PvE character obviously can't use those skill since they cant buy it from guild hall and Faction trainer), and they said they are going to add a Faction Skill Pack before Nightfall i think. -- Cwingnam2000 11:46, 11 September 2006 (CDT) :Oh, just 30 minutes too late, see my post above. :P --Rainith 12:46, 11 September 2006 (CDT) ::I see they did this ages ago, but the article remains un-updated, and I'm off to bed now... (that's my excuse anyway) -- Joseph C 19:49, 18 January 2007 (CST)